A flavorant is typically added to a food or drink to impart a desired flavor into the food or drink. However, the larger the amount of flavorant used, the more “unnatural” or “artificial” will be the consumer's perception of the flavor of the food or drink. Moreover, using a larger amount of flavorant is not cost-effective either.
Thus, there exists a need for a method of preparing a flavored food/drink, such as coffee, using a reduced amount of flavorant, but not at the cost of decreasing the consumer's perceived acceptability associated with the flavor.